An equalization (EQ) filter is a filter, usually adjustable, typically meant to compensate for the unequal frequency response of some other signal processing circuit or system. Such filters usually allow the user to adjust one or more parameters that determine the overall shape of the filter's transfer function. Equalizers may be designed with peaking filters, shelving filters, or high-pass and low-pass filters.
In a digital transmission system, an equalizer is often used to compensate for inter-symbol interference due to frequency-dependent loss such as skin effect and dielectric loss. An adaptive equalizer that automatically adjusts equalizer parameters to the current channel characteristics is generally desired. This is because the channel characteristics are typically unknown a priori. As with all such processing operations, of critical importance are issues relating to speed, accuracy, and automation.